


White is Cold

by Gravity_Piglet



Series: Red Like Roses [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Pirates, arranged marrige
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss was raised to be cold. Raised to not feel hurt, or love, or anything at all. He father wants her to be his successor but she is too selfish, at least in his eyes. She runs away, attempting to join Beacon but is caught up in trouble. A girl is yelling at the headmaster for not going to rescue her sister. A girl by the name of Ruby who has been kidnapped. Weiss protects the blondie form a blow from the headmaster's cane and ends up helping her search for her kidnapped sister. In time however, a storm tears their ship apart and Weiss is left on an abandoned island, all alone. At least that is what she thinks.<br/>Weiss x Lieutenant<br/>RWBY does not belong to me, if it did, well we all know the Ruby would be with Roman by now. XD<br/>-Gravity_Piglet out</p>
            </blockquote>





	White is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> now it is edited, well at least the first chapter

Weiss stepped down from the large ship on to the dock of the Beacon island. A large lighthouse towered over the island the light flashing in her eyes periodically. Her heels clicked against the wood and her ponytail flew out behind her. The sea breeze blew across the flat peice of land and ships were docked at all corners of the island. The school was situated next to the lighthouse but the building was a smaller size since most classes would take place on the sea. Weiss walked with her head held high toward the school, her servents trailing after her, carrying many bags of luggage and dust. One of the servants, an old veteran servant who had been serving her family for many years, dropped a breifcase full of dust. Weiss turned on the man, "Do you not know what this is! This is dust, mined and purified from the Shnee quarry. What are you, brain dead? Dust: fire, water, lightning, energy. Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

The man in question bowed his head and bent to pick of the scattered vials. "My lady, I apologize most sincerly. Please do not tell your father."

Coincidentally, at that moment a girl across the square picked up one of the stray vials, she walked over to hand the vial back and began speaking, "Weiss Shnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss interrupted, "Finally, some recognition!"

The girl continued, "this same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable buissness partners."

Weiss snatched the vial from the girl's hand and glared, finally taking in the girl's appearence, the girl had long wavy black hair and a pair of swords on her back that most probably turned into a gun. She wore long purple leggings and small black boots, her neck was also covered with a scarf like choker. Weiss clenched her teeth and pranced away from the other girl, leaving her servants to pick up the rest of the dust.

A few hours passed and the breiffing began in the main assembly room, one of the only actual buildings on the island. Weiss stood with her back tall facing the stage. Waiting for the headmaster to speak. However, when the man began to speak a powerful voice called out from the audience, "What you doing?!? My sister was just kidnapped by pirates and you're just continueing to talk to the new recruits."

A girl with long blond hair stomped up to the stage, the other students parting to make room for the powerful looking girl. The headmaster looked at the girl, "Well, you see, as of this moment no pirate hunters have time to take off their current jobs to hunt these pirate so if you could just calm down Ms. ...?"

The girl climbed on the stage and stomped closer to the adult, the female teacher rising to block the girl's path. "Yang Xiao Long. And my sister is Ruby Rose, the only person in the whole world who could wipe out piracy forever! And the person you personally invited to join Beacon!"

Yang pushed the teacher out of the way and the headmaster raised his cane to hit the frantic girl. Weiss zoomed forward to defend the girl, she raised her sword and was surprised to find another sword also blocking the man's cane. Weiss looked over and saw the girl who had insulted her family this morning. The head master lowered his cane and smiled, surprising all three of the girls, "Well then if you want so much to find this girl then how about you three go searching for her? Hmm? I'll give you permission."

Next thing she knew Weiss was standing on a small sailing ship on the east coast of the island, the two other girls waving to the other students. Weiss clenched her teeth, "how did I get dragged into this. I don't care about your little sister, who the hell are you anyway?"

The girl wearing black glared at Weiss and didn't answer, the girl who had been yelling at the headmaster scanned the ocean as they sailed away from the school, she asked, "Where would we find pirates?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously you might find your sister at Tortuga, the city of pirates."

Yang climbed the small mast and stared out to sea, then called out to the other girls, "then that's where we go, the city of pirates, to rescue my sister!"

Weiss sighed then resolved that it wouldn't matter if she didn't tell the blondie that no one but pirates knew where Tortuga was located, a place impossible to find on maps. 

Only a few hours later, the wind swept the small boat sideways and rain pelted Weiss' hair. She did her best to get the ship under control while Yang and Blake pulled in the small sails. The last sail was about to be retreived when a particualarly powerful gust buffed the rigging, the mast cracked, and the two girls were sent, flailing, into the sea. Weiss struggled to turn the ocean faring vehicle back to rescue the girls. Her efforts were in vain and wave after wave invaded the ship, tearing it apart at the seams. Her muscles strained against the spinning wheel and Weiss blinked her eyes to clear the salt water. Her recent scar throbbed as the salt found its way into the flesh. A few weeks previous she had been in a violent fight with a sea monster, it was hard to believe that she had learned so little in the weeks to follow. Weiss cleared the memory and focused on surviving the powerful gale. Hurricane winds gripped her hair and sheets of rain showered the girl. Water sloshed into her heeled boots and Weiss realized the water levels in the ship were well beyond safe. That from now on the boat would continue to sink into the depths. The Schnee girl looked about the flooding vessel and grabbed an empty barrel, knowing that if she didn't evacuate now there might not be an escape from the hands of Davy Jones. Weiss threw herself away from the crumbling boat. At first, as she clung to the barrel, the wind flung her about like a dandelion seed. Then as she left the tempest and entered calm water the barrel rocked softly and lulled the teenager to sleep.

Weiss awoke to the gentle noise of waves crashing against a sandy shore. She groaned, her body still firmly latched to the wooden barrel, being dragged by the salt water up onto land. She picked herself up and felt one bare foot crunch into grainy rocks. The other foot was still booted and the sand eased into every crack and crevace when Weiss finally stood. Her hair had come out of its neat ponytail and was falling across her back in soft waves, mimicking the ocean lapping against the white sand. Her blue eyes were rimmed in red and her lips were chapped. Her clothes were soaked and tears cut across her skirt. Weiss was bedraggled, dirty, hungry and she had no idea where she was. Knowing from basic combat school that fresh water was the most essential to find, Weiss set out to find a running stream or creak to drink from. For many hours she searched and after stumbling through the undergrowth she finally found a small rumbling stream, rushing past clusters of rock. The water whispered as it slipped between the rocks and tumbled down the slope. Weiss bent to inspect the water but jumped in surprise when someone climbed out the other side of the small creek. They must have been just laying there, under the water, for the stream was far to shalow to swim in. Weiss looked at the heavily built man and stared at the hard muscles on his chest (even writing about it embarresses me oh so much (*//_ //*)). The man had the signiture gills of a merman on his neck and wore a simple white mask, showing his allegance to the White Fin revolutionary group. He glanced at Weiss and shook his hair out, then the mysterious man grabbed a large chainsaw as well as a shirt and jacket. Weiss was finally shook off her stupor. She screamed out, "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

The man just turned his back on the girl and proceeded to stride away. Weiss clenched her hands to her side and decided to ignore the merman.

After clearing a path from the stream to the beach Weiss was delighted to see driftwood littering the white sand. Using her sword as an axe, the sharp blade suitable for cutting, though not meant for hacking at fallen trees, she began to construct a small, temporary habitation. Most of the driftwood was quite cumbersome, but Weiss managed to create a teepee of sorts. She drank more water from the stream and set out to find civilization. Since the day was almost done, the girl only spent an hour wandering about the forest before she retreated to her short term abode.

The next morning Weiss awoke to a grumbling stomach, and set out to find a bush or tree that could fill her stomach. After gorging herself on berries she set a few rudimentry traps throughout the area and resumed her quest to find civilization.

In the next few weeks and months Weiss became more accustumed to the island and after exploring the whole peice of land she determined there was no one else there but her. The snows arrived and Weiss' hideout got an upgrade. She also began working on a small ship so that she may someday leave the shore of that frozen place. In fact Weiss had been sorely missing civilization. Not so much the people, but the conveiniances of living a populated area. She had become adept at making traps and was still getting fresh supplies of meat in the dead of winter. Weiss still used the same stream for water, although now the water was often frozen on top so that she had to cut through the ice to get to the liquid beneath. One day, she was doing so when she heard the clamor of distant voices. Quickly making her way through the now well known forest to the beach, she spotted six unknown figures. She called out and jogged toward them. However she was surprised to see her father's friend standing there. "Ms. Schnee! Oh it is great you are alive and well. Your father has been very worried about you." 

Weiss clenched her teeth, she had no desire to return to her father's house, she had left for a reason. However, in all the months Weiss had been on the island, she had never seen a ship. So either she left now with people who worked for her father or risked never finding a way off the island. "Ms. Schnee? Will you come with us? I know the ship may not be quite up to your standerds..."

Weiss interrupted the man, "Do you have any idea how long I have been on this island? Right now I have every inclination to leave with you. Please be patient."

She smiled a sweet, though obviously fake, smile and came closer to them, advancing until she was standing among the group. "Are we going or not gentlemen?" her voice had a sugery sweetness to it with an underlying threatening tone, so the grown men did what was asked, afraid of the girl who was taught by the head of the Schnee house himself.

The journey to the main Schnee mansion took less than a day, yet it felt like many months to Weiss. She stood on deck, her hair down and her feet still bare. On the island she had become used to its wild state and refused to go back to her old style until they reached her father. Weiss was stressed for she knew they were going to the place she had vowed to never return to. The ocean breeze brushed her tan skin and reminded her of the last day she had been sailing. Those two girls who fell off the rigging, what were their names? Yellow and Black? She wondered if they had survived the great tempest that tore the ship apart. So Weiss stayed rigid on deck for the rest of the journey, anxious about her father's judgement.

When Weiss arrived at the Schnee mansion she was far beyond frazzled. She pulled her hair into a high side ponytail and stepped off the ship onto the dock. No one but her old hand maid stood waiting for the heiress of the Schnee dust company. "Schnee-sama directs that I help you freshen up before he sees you, " the maid, Aly, said while bowing to her mistress.

Weiss nodded and followed Aly to her old room. After all, if she was to bargain her way into being allowed to attend Beacon, she had to use diplomacy, which included wearing the clothes and acting in such a way to please the other party. So she allowed Aly to bath her, style her hair and paint her nails white. She pulled on white stockings and a long sleaved white and blue dress with an open back. Wearing shoes, after going so long barefoot was troublesome but Aly managed to find a pair of moccassin type white flats with red designs for Weiss to wear. There was nothing the maid could do about her mistress's tan skin, so Weiss was lead to her father's office. She couldn't help but notice it felt like she was a prisoner being lead to his execution, a last meal before the gallows swallowed her up.

The head of the Schnee family was not a particularly imposing man. Nor was he someone who looked as if he should be respected. Argent Schnee had a young face and was a man of medium stature, yet he proved time and again that he was a ruthless shark for buissness opprotunities. When he had first inherited the company from his father many had underestimated him, they regreted the decision. In the 23 years he had been head of the large estate and buisness he had found more quarries, hired more workers and sold dust at an all time high. As well as finding more and better trade partners, though that isn't to say he didn't make enemies as well, which included the well known White Fin, a mermaid revolutionary group bent on getting equal treatment. To put it simply, Argent Schnee was a lucritive man. Much was expected from his successor, Weiss Ebony Schnee.

Argent turned to his daughter as she entered the room, his white hair blinding in the light. His face had a frown permanantly etched into it, small crows feat had appeared next to his eyes in the past few years, Weiss had never really noticed how tired her father always looked now. She calmed herself and pushed back her shoulders, she curtsied low, "father. It is good to see you. I apologize most sincerly for my absense," she straightened, "but I really did mean it when I left."

The Schnee head smiled at his daughter, which was a rarity in itself, "Don't be silly Weiss. Do you really think that you could have escaped here without my knowledge. There is also no way to join a school such as Beacon without a parent's permission," the smile fell and Weiss looked down at her feet, "You really think that I would have let my own daughter join the pirate huntsmen. It was bad enough when Winter joined the Marines. However you know your duty, as the heiress to the company you cannot do as you please. Or do you want to be punished?"

Weiss shivered, "Of course not sir, I was hoping that we could come to some sort of agreement, after all you let both Winter and I attend combat school."

"That was nessasary, you have no need to hunt pirates. But if it is a agreement you want, what did you have in mind?" Argent leaned forward on his desk, his gaze penetrating Weiss.

The girl shivered, "If you allow me to attend Beacon I will marry whomever you wish me to marry, and if you do not allow me to attend that school, then when I am appointed as the company's owner I will run it to the ground. I will loose everything you worked so hard to gain."

Argent grinned slightly, "What a cold girl, and to her father no less!"

She held her head high once again, "You taught me well, my heart is frozen now. Maybe you shouldn't have taught me all that you did."

"I accept your proposal," Weiss blinked her eyes in surprise at his easy acceptance, "You will marry the luitinant of the White Fin resistance group. This is the agreement that me and the leader of the White Fin negotiated on. It will be your husband's choice though, whether you attend Beacon, or... not."

Weiss froze in fear, her heartbeat increased and she stared forward in shock.

To be continued...


End file.
